


Enochian Magic Does Wonders

by MaskofCognito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Awkward Confession, Awkward Conversations, Castiel Can Hear Longing, Castiel In Love, Coda s12e09, Coda s12e10, Confused Castiel, Dean Feels, Dean In Love, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Declaration of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Enochian magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Grace Kink, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Dean's done: he worries about Castiel all the time and he really just wants to tell the angel how he feels. But he has a horrible time actually wording all these emotions. Castiel is confused and just wants to help Dean get whatever is weighing on his chest out, without imposing his own perceptions upon the situation that seems to unfold before him... or maybe those are not entirely his own perceptions?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because of a challenge with [OsirisApollo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo). We both made fics based on the song by Bruno Major titled "Easily." My fic is super late because I haven't written in an amazingly long time and I apparently forgot how POV's work. So there was a lot of editing to be done. I'm just glad I finally finished a fic. Between work, school, and editing her fics all the time, I'm surprised I finally finished mine. I decided I was just going to finally post it tonight, so I had a bunch of things I forced myself to finish—or leave as is. So ignore any mistakes... or don't. I give up.

**⇜↼↽↼↠ Castiel’s POV ↞⇀⇁⇁⇝**

 

Castiel had a hard decision to make. The Winchesters were a huge asset to the world and now the boys were back—sprung from a prison in a place that shouldn’t even exist—they had a price to pay for their freedom. A price that Billy was here to collect.

Castiel wouldn’t let that happen. Neither the boys, nor their mother, should pass because of this stupid human nonsense. Sure, Mary and the boys were human; but they were the strongest he’d ever met. They held the ability to stand against and defeat any creature, even those more powerful than they could imagine.

He had to act. What else could be done? Billy had to die to break the contract which would leave his group alive and well. Okay, maybe not well, but at least they would live. So he stabbed the reaper in the back. All three Winchesters stared at him in disbelief.

“Cas, what have you done?” Dean’s face was filled with bewilderment.

“What had to be done. You know this world—this sad, doomed little world—it needs you. It needs every last Winchester it can get. And I will not let you die. I won’t let any of you die. And I won’t let you sacrifice yourselves. You mean too much to me... to everything.”

Emotion was flooding the Winchesters’ eyes. They understood. Even if they didn’t believe it, Castiel knew that they all understood his actions. It didn’t stop the flow of words from his mouth, though.

“Yeah, you made a deal. You made a stupid deal and I broke it.” He thought about leaving it there. Instead, he continued. “You’re welcome.” It was as if the angel was giving these tiny humans a lecture on how not to be idiotic.

He had to make a drastic decision that could affect everything in the cosmic turn of events. Nobody would be able to predict the consequences, even still Dean, Sam and Mary could _not_ die. Not here, not now and certainly not for this pathetic reason. There was still too much good that could be done.

Castiel’s relationship had been on the rocks with Dean ever since the night their deal with Billy, the reaper, was broken. It was constant bickering anytime either of them opened their mouths and Sam seemed to always be caught in the crossfire. Castiel didn’t want this, but he wasn’t going to back down from what he knew was right, either. The world would never be a better place without the Winchesters. And he was not going to give up that fight.

Dean didn’t seem very willing to let it go or even back off. He seemed to view it as if Castiel had stabbed _him_ in the back instead. The angel had no idea what was going through the older Winchester’s head. Did he not understand how much his family’s lives meant to the rest of the world? Was he really that blind?

All this time, Dean and Sam had been slowly killing their way through the monsters that had taken to feeding off one of God’s proudest creations: humans. All this time, Dean and Sam had been protecting humans. Of course, some casualties were unfortunate, but regrettably seemed necessary. But the boys would not be labeled murderer’s by their own kind—not counting the ones who believed they were the serial killers the Leviathan trash cloned them into being.

Ah, maybe this line of thought wasn’t exactly where he should head down. Either way, Castiel was not backing down from his stance on this subject. He would fight until he had no choice but to let the subject go, but never would he say Dean was right. The Winchesters were an asset to the world, for as long as they were alive. And Castiel be damned if he didn’t ensure their demise was long from now.

 

Dean constantly sported a sour face. Their recent case hit a bit of a begrudging start. The car ride to the scene, in which Benjamin was killed, was especially challenging. Dean was being a jerk and Castiel was extremely annoyed. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to keep the peace. The angel honestly felt bad for the younger brother because he’d done nothing wrong. Castiel and Dean were not getting along, and yet he was dragged into their pettiness anyway.

 

By the time they’d returned to the bunker, the tension had eased a bit. The fight wasn’t over, not by any stretch of the imagination, but Dean and Castiel were on speaking terms that no longer contained quite as many acidic retorts. Sam seemed a bit more chipper, not having to be the sole mediator.

With the recent loss of even more of his brothers and sisters, coupled with the ignorance of his previous actions coming to light, Castiel’s emotional capacity was wearing thin.The seraph had expressed his deepest apologies to Lily. He felt a profound shame for having been tricked into helping Ishim kill her daughter (who, it turned out, was not a nephilim). At least he was back on speaking terms with Dean, and that helped a bit.

Apparently, ‘cosmic consequences’ and Castiel’s failure to heed the warning was to blame. Dean expressed he wasn’t mad, only worried about what the future contained in punishment, and dismissed what Castiel had apparently misinterpreted as anger. The angel wanted to brush the hunter off by mentioning something along the lines of, ‘When have we ever not met with _cosmic consequences_?’ Instead, he just nodded in silence.

 

**⇜↞↽↼ Dean’s POV ⇀⇁↠⇝**

  


Once Dean and Cas were on level ground, the hunter proposed they all moved from the war room and into the library. It was closer to the kitchen and the beer.

They brought up Kelly, her demonic pregnant self, and possible plans of attack. Dean tried to get the group to brainstorm where she could be or go at any point in time. It wasn’t very eventful. After the conversation died, Sam stood and excused himself to an early night of retirement.

And then there were two. The tension returned for a short time until the subject was broached.

“Why?” Dean wasn’t happy with the way he was trying to word the unspoken. “No, not why. Not really.” He let a hand scratch at his nape, hand settling on his neck while he looked down at his beer. Cas cocked his head to the side until he seemed to know where Dean was taking the conversation.

“You are the one always sacrificing yourself for other people. But, Dean, people need you alive and fighting, not dying as a consolation for something you’ve done.” Cas didn’t look away. He seemed to be trying to make a point.

Dean looked at Cas, studying his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He took a swig of his beer instead.

He wasn’t sure if or how he wanted to word his bubbling over feelings of affection for his winged friend. He already broke the silence and if he wanted to back out now, he’d have to fill the void with some other topic. Emotion-talk was not his strong suit and it made goose-pimples prick up and down his skin just thinking about starting a conversation about his desire towards Cas.

“You know, Cas… I’m more of the jump-in-and-fix-things type of guy. I ask questions later.”

“I know. It’s why we get into trouble more times than not.”

“Yeah, well...Hey!” Dean drew his eyebrows together. He let the silence fill the room for a few minutes before shuffling in his seat, throwing his feet onto the table in front of him. Dean fiddled with his beer in his left hand and his right index finger ran down the crease behind his ear. “Not that there can be anything else done about it now, but you got us thrown into some cosmic consequence bullshit.”

Cas nodded. “I guess I did. But we have no way of knowing the implications in the moment. Maybe it’ll have low level repercussions.”

Dean muttered under his breath, but clear enough to get his point across, “We never get the easy way out.”

Cas was silent. Dean let the quiet blanket them for a tick. “You know, Cas…” He trailed off uncertainly.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas looked up from where he was studying the grains in table, probably wondering about how god had envisioned the tree’s creation, or whatever.

“Hmm…” Dean apparently decided he did want to bring up his lingering affections, but wasn’t sure how he was to start. He took a swig of his beer and turned it in his hand as he tried to broach the subject of his feelings. It seemed every time he tried to talk about his emotions toward Cas, the words never actually left his lips.

Dean wasn’t very eloquent with his words—ever, but especially now—and questioned if liquid courage would even help. The feeling coursing through him was the same that had people with acrophobia hesitating to jump from a high dive into water. The hunter _wanted_ to profess his love to Cas, but feared how the other man would react.

Uriel, Balthazar and Meg had all implied that Cas was in love with him. But, seriously, was he just supposed to tell the angel he loved him? He barely said those words to his own damn brother. Had he even said them to his mother since she’d come back from the dead? Probably; but Dean honestly couldn’t be sure.

And who trusts those guys anyway? Two dicks and a demon said Cas was into him. How in the hell did they know? Could he trust them? Maybe it was just Dean overanalyzing the situation. No good ever came from Dean using his brain for long periods of time. He was a doer, not a sulk-and-think-on-it type.

Dean was getting frustrated. He thought about grabbing the angel’s hand and just dragging Cas to his room. That could work. But Dean could only see himself fumbling over words as Cas asked him to explain why he was acting out of the ordinary.

Why was this relationship thing he wanted so damn hard? This wasn’t, and would never be, a one-off situation. He didn’t want to treat Cas like the chicks he’d banged on the road. Dean knew that much, at least. He chugged the rest of his beer, which wasn’t saying much considering it only had about an inch left in the bottle.

He stood, the sound of the chair scraping the floor behind him unsettling. “Did you want another?” He gestured with his chin at the bottle in front of Cas. He decided he would wait for a better time to expel the words stuck in his throat. Dean had a problem with screwing up everything involving feelings. He didn’t want to do that tonight.

Cas’ eyebrows rose just a bit and he looked down at the beer that was sitting in front of him on the table. It had been empty for a while. “If you are getting another, I guess I wouldn’t mind. Even though it only tastes like molecules.”

“Can’t you just say yes or no like a normal pers—You know what? Nevermind. Another for you, then.”

Dean tossed the two empty bottles in the recycling bin and opened the fridge, grabbing three more beers. He sat them on the counter next to the sink and turned the faucet on, bending over the basin and splashing frigid water on his face. He slapped his cheeks on either side before turning the handle to cease the flow.

He let his face drip over the drain for a moment, before he shook his head like a wet dog. The hunter grabbed the bottom of his shirt and used it as a towel. Dean took one of the bottles of beer and uncapped it. He swallowed deeply, finishing the whole bottle off before uncapping the other two and clearing off the countertop.

 

When he reappeared where Cas was sitting quietly, Dean handed him one of the bottles and returned to his previous seat. “We’ve really been through some shit, haven’t we?” Dean was done with fumbling. He was trying to just jump to the point and this was as good a start to talking about his bottled up feelings as any.

Cas nodded in gentle confirmation and sipped his beer. The angel set his bottle on the table and stared at Dean. It made the hunter shift nervously again.

“What’s on your mind?” Dean needed to take the attention off himself.

“You.”

Well, that was definitely the topic he was trying to avoid. Cas had always been a no-bullshit kind of guy. That’s part of the reason Dean enjoyed his company so much. It didn’t stop Dean from being taken aback, though.

“Wh-What?” He probably looked as flabbergasted as he felt.

“I’m just curious what has you so… tongue-tied. You’ve been trying to tell me something for a while now. I hear your need to speak clearly, but it doesn’t seem like you are able.” He tilted his head to the side, just a little. “Are you okay, Dean?”

Of course Cas would have heard his unspoken prayer for the ability to talk about the shit he wasn’t good at handling. Dean genuinely forgot the angel could sometimes hear his internal struggles in the form of invocation. Cas was an angel and angels had all these crazy powers. And while Dean would usually take the opportunity to just leave well enough alone, he tried something else for a change. “Can Enochian magic do that?”

“Do what?”

“Answer that type of prayer? Help people voice what doesn’t want to come out?”

The blue of Cas’ eyes seemed to swirl a bit mischievously. “Yes.”

Dean laughed a bit, leaning back into his chair and taking another drink. He distracted himself by picking the label off his beer bottle.

The hunter saw Cas staring him down from the corner of his eye. “It can. But you might not like the effects.”

“Why not?” Dean’s eyebrow twitched a bit.

“It will leave you in a state of complete honesty. You will no longer be able to restrain your actions. Your words will have no filter.” Dean considered that for a moment before Cas added, “You will loose all your inhibitions.”

Dean breathed in deeply. He wasn’t so sure that would be a good idea. He wouldn’t be able to control himself? He held back a lot of urges when Castiel was around. Although, he knew Cas was powerful enough to stop him if he didn’t like where things were going.

Sam had gone to bed, at least, so he wouldn’t have to worry about him seeing or hearing anything embarrassing. It felt like he was sneaking around a kid while mommy and daddy had play time. The thought sent a disturbing shiver throughout Dean’s body. He tried to think of something else to rid the image from his mind. So, he refocused his attention on the angel in front of him. “Permanently? Or are we talking about a length of time? Is it something you can reverse?”

“Well,” Castiel sat a little straighter and faced Dean directly, “It lasts a length of time, but I can also reverse it, if necessary.”

Dean nursed his beer in quiet contemplation.

“If I’m going to be in this honesty haze, how will you know when to stop the spell?”

“If I see that you are revealing more than you would like, I’ll stop it. Otherwise, it will end naturally once you’ve finished expressing what was hindering you in the first place .”

“So the time limit is me exposing my deepest darkest secrets?” Dean didn’t know how he felt about that much candor.

“No, it doesn’t expose the things you do not wish. The spell works by only lifting the inhibitions you have on what you truly want to reveal.”

Dean nods slowly, finally understanding the full implications of the spell. “Okay. Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Cas looks at him inquisitively. “You are willing to do this?” He sounded more shocked than he looked.

Dean leaned in and stared Cas in the eyes over the table, pausing for effect. “I trust you.” That was about as frank as he was going to get without the spell.

 

**⇜↼↽↼↠ Castiel’s POV ↞⇀⇁⇁⇝**

 

Castiel helped Dean move the tables in the library against the bookshelves. He drew Enochian symbols on the floor with chalk, encompassing Dean within a circle. The bunker was dark save the candles that were lit surrounding the symbols. Dean stood in the center with a knife in one hand, while Castiel worked on the last sigil. When he finished, he stood, looking to Dean and nodding towards the knife.

Dean hesitated.

“We can stop now if you wish,” Castiel reassured.

The hunter gave him a challenging look and stood his ground. Apparently his mind was made up and Castiel didn’t wish to force the issue.

Dean put the knife to his forearm where he’d rolled up his sleeve. The hunter pressed the silver edge to his flesh and barely winced as pearls of blood started to well up around the blade.

Castiel watched as Dean allowed the blood run freely from his arm, the viscous liquid starting to trickle off and likely staining the concrete floor beneath him. The sigils illuminated and the light spread into the circle, slowly swirling inwards until it illuminated Dean, as well.

The candles’ flames extinguished with a gust that seemed to emanate from the human and the unnatural light dissipated. Castiel relit the candles all at once and walked up to the hunched over hunter, forcing his head up with an index finger under his chin so the angel could see Dean’s face. “Dean?”

The light of the candle’s flame danced in his green orbs as Dean opened his eyes and looked into Castiel’s. The room was dim, but Castiel could see the seriousness in Dean’s face. He stepped back once and Dean followed.

Wasn’t that curious? Dean was always reminding Castiel about personal space and now it seemed the he was no longer the offender. He put this to the test and and stepped outside the circle by a couple of paces. Dean followed until he was free from the white chalk that surrounded him.

Released from the sigil’s mysterious personality-changing hold, the hunter’s head snapped up properly and Dean sighed into his easy temperament once again. The trepidatious air from before seemed to wane and Castiel felt less bothered by the implications the spell could have. A serious Dean could mean that there were very heavy words left unspoken that Castiel wasn’t sure he’d be ready to receive.

He had no idea what he would do if Dean cast him aside like he had when he was human. It had been awful being completely powerless and without his best friend. But being pitched out again would probably tear him apart from the inside.

Castiel turned to flip on the library lights. When the room was brightened and he turned to face Dean, he was met with a lopsided grin. Well, that certainly was strange. There were very few times he’d ever seen Dean with such a broad smile that wasn’t succeeded by a joke. Which only made Castiel wonder what joke he was missing.

He studied Dean for a moment. The hunter was relaxed and seemed happy. “What did you need to say, Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean let his pelvis lean against the doorframe.

“We enacted this spell so you could get what you need to say out, because you were unable to without it. What is so important, but so difficult for you to divulge?”

Dean’s lip quivered up in a unscrupulous smirk. “How about you and I,” He leaned in close and pulled Castiel’s tie so the two men were _definitely_ in each other’s personal space, “discuss this unspoken tension between us?”

Castiel’s eyebrows drew together. “Did we not just drop the tension from earlier? You said you thought what I did was stupid, but I told you I did what I knew was right. We decided that was the end of the conversation as it was leading nowhere. Or… did I only assume we came to that same conclusion together?”

Dean shook his head slightly, “No, not about that tension. About the constant energy between us.” Dean let go of Castiel’s tie and swiveled on his feet as he walked a few paces away, only to turn back around. His hands were by his head as Dean mimicked air quotes, “ _I grabbed you and saved you from perdition._ ”

“I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Castiel corrected.

Dean’s arms exploded at his side in an exaggerated gesture, “YES! Exactly. You and I share a profound bound.”

“Of course, we do.” Castiel was not so confident he knew where this was headed. He had an inkling of where it could go, but he brushed those thoughts to the side. This was not about Castiel. This was about Dean and making sure he got out what he needed from this exercise. Not to mention, he wasn’t even sure if Dean understood his feelings for the hunter.

Dean relaxed his hands again, beaming. He stepped in close and pushed Castiel’s shoulders against the wall. The angel sucked in an unneeded breath. He was trying his best to keep his own feelings from impeding on this situation. Castiel wasn’t so certain he could continue in this endeavor if Dean didn’t stop with all the signs that seemed to contain way too much hope for his health.

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel. The angel’s eyes widened impossibly. He was starting to panic. Could angel’s have panic attacks? Maybe this proves they can? Or was it because fallen angels are much more susceptible to these kind of human afflictions?

Dean pulled back, ending the soft but crushing kiss, to look at the face slightly beneath his. He seemed to be surprised by Castiel and his increasing pallor. Dean backed away just a bit. “Cas? Are you okay?”

Castiel’s voice croaked a little under what felt like the weight of the world in shame, “Y-yeah. I think I’m fine. But, Dean,” Castiel peered at him, puzzled, “why did you kiss me?”

Dean fixated on Castiel’s face with incredulity. “You _are_ joking, aren’t you?”

Castiel shook his head.

“Cas, I love you. I’ve never said so because I couldn’t get the words out or the timing was never right. I don’t voice feelings often, especially when it’s serious. Are you… are you not okay with this?” Castiel felt the pressure burgeoning his shoulders lift almost immediately.

Castiel shook his head again and Dean looked at him with confusion, so the angel clarified. “No, actually,” Dean’s face fell. “This is exactly what I was trying to dissuade myself from believing. I thought you had bigger issues on your mind and this was a trick used to stubbornly get out of the spell.”

It was Dean’s turn to screw his eyebrows together. “I don’t know what kind of amazing powers you believe the Winchester stubborn trait has, but I can assure you there is absolutely no way I can just barrel my way through a spell cast on me. _Especially_ if I was willing and the one placing the spell on me is someone that I trust.”

Castiel’s head cant slightly in consideration. He understood what the hunter meant and it finally made sense. He sucked in a deep breath, let it out and pivoted their positions, pushing Dean into the wall. When Castiel attacked the hunter’s mouth with his own, he wasn’t quite as delicate. Their teeth bumped together and the human chuckled through his nose as he opened his mouth to the intruding seraph.

Dean’s hands slipped up and around his waist, pulling him in close and grinning between lazy tongue caresses. Castiel almost melted from the languid pace in which he was being subjected. He fought the slick muscle invading his mouth, increasing their need. The soft sound of moans and panted breaths enveloped them both. Passion heightened each moment as their hands ran along each other’s arms, torso, back and thighs in exploration.

The hunter pried the angel off and clutched his hand, leading them down the hallway. Castiel was just as eager and followed Dean into his room in the bunker.

Once the door was shut, Dean shoved the angel against it, thrusting his tongue down Castiel’s throat and earning a pleasant guttural moan. Castiel let the kiss continue for only so long until he pushed at Dean, shoving him onto the bed. Castiel let his trench coat fall to the floor and started loosening his tie.

Dean shed his flannel shirt, fumbling at the area he rolled up earlier. Once shucked, he pulled his dark v-neck shirt over his head and tossed that to the side of the bed, as well. Castiel was working on the buttons of his shirt. Dean stood and moved Castiel’s hands to his own belt while the hunter tried to rip the angel’s shirt open. One button popped loose from it’s threads, dangling limply.

Dean laughed nervously, “That didn’t go as I saw it in my head.”

Castiel’s hands retreated from Dean’ belt and tore open the front of his own shirt, all the while training his eyes on the green irises in front of him. “You mean, like this?”

The hunter gave a few low chortles, inching closer until the seraph could feel each puff of breath on his lips. Castiel was left with no choice but to be teased or initiate the next round of tongue wrestling and he lifted his head slightly to meet Dean’s lips with fevered demand.

Castiel’s hands quickly returned to work at Dean’s belt and set forth to unfasten his jeans. He yanked them down in short jaunting movements. They slid down to Dean’s knees where the human made a kicking motion and punted them away towards the abandoned shirt.

Castiel let the destroyed dress shirt fall from his shoulders and worked at his own slacks while Dean cupped his neck and back. The hunter took him into another engulfing passionate embrace, the both of them battling tongues in a raging war. Castiel’s never changing five o’clock shadow scraped lightly against Dean’s prickly scruff. They both moaned at the added pleasure.

The seraph pushed Dean away so his knees hit the edge of the bed and forced him to sit. From this vantage point, Castiel watched as Dean licked his lips and ran his eyes across the hard lines of his vessel’s body. The hunter palmed his boxer briefs and smirked up at the angel. Castiel mimicked a favorite move of Dean’s and let one eyebrow lift in a challenge, eyes squinted, before bending over and ridding himself of the white boxer briefs he wore.

Dean swallowed hard and stared at the nude shape before him. Castiel shoved Dean’s shoulders into the bed and straddled his hips, fitting himself comfortably against the other man.

This was beyond what he’d ever envisioned. And now that he had the chance to experiment, Castiel was letting his imagination lead his actions. He started kissing Dean again and the two moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other, Dean’s underwear being the only barrier.

Dean cupped one of Castiel’s naked asscheeks and massaged it in his hand, letting the muscle roll beneath his fingers. Castiel’s moan reverberated against Dean’s chest before the angel realized there was treasure there to behold. His mouth tested the area by licking, kissing and sucking the skin into his mouth to lightly nip. His hands were feeling up Dean’s sides, stroking the skin until one caressed a pec and started to knead it.

Castiel used his slick tongue to flick the nipple of the other side of the hunter’s chest and the pinned Dean beneath him bucked up into his crotch. The angel’s adam’s apple bobbed visibly at the reaction. He decided he couldn’t wait anymore and tore at the waistband of Dean’s underwear, tugging them without much success.

Dean grunted and used his hands to guide Castiel up so he could lift his ass off the bed and remove the hindrance himself. The angel dipped his head between their bodies and watched as Dean’s hardening member was released. It fascinated him how much the human anatomy could change from pleasure. Dean guided the angel’s lips back to his own and fixed his hand around both of their penises, stroking long and slow.

Castiel mewed deep in the pit of his stomach, eyes fluttering back at the contact and gasping into the air above their lips. Dean took the opportunity given to him and licked and nipped at the jaw exposed before him. Castiel’s hips almost buried into Dean’s and the human grunted at the pinning weight that was crushing his hand and member uncomfortably.

“Sorry,” Castiel huffed and quickly backed off a hair.

“Cas, I think you can end the spell.” His free hand nuzzled against the side of Castiel’s face.

“If, if this is what you wanted, the spell has already worn off.” The angel was flushed a deep red that matched his skin color more than the pink Dean’s face displayed.

The hunter slapped Castiel’s butt and moved him to the side while he sat up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “In that case, I have enough wits about me to do this properly.” Dean shuffled in the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He patted at the bed and Castiel looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Castiel shuffled upwards to where Dean indicated and the hunter moved between his legs.

There was a sparse moment where he had no idea what was being asked of him, but as soon as Dean’s mouth started to work on his growing erection, he no longer cared. The added surprise was a slick cold finger prodding at his anus, but Dean successfully distracted him by taking his dick into his mouth and pressing a digit deep within the void of his body.

Castiel remained still and hummed a single low chord at the burst of pleasure and pressure both acts had given him. His eyes were shut and when he slowly opened them, Dean was staring at him with amused green eyes. Dean swallowed more of Castiel’s cock and did something amazing with his tongue. Castiel minutely wondered where Dean had learned this from before he noticed that the human had stretched a second finger in his ass.

By the time the hunter had him three fingers stretched and at a peak with the felliatio, Dean was sheathed and had Castiel flip over on his hands and knees. Castiel griped mildly, but Dean reassured him it was for comfort and maximum leverage, whatever that meant.

Dean pressed against his stretched and relax hole and ran a finger down the center of his back, starting from the nape of his neck. The finger passed through his shoulder blades, and by the time he reached the canyon separating two cheeks, Dean nudged his way past a ring of nerves. Castiel’s head dropped from it’s perched location to the pillow beneath him with a loud exasperation.

Dean pushed in further in small measurements until he was encased by the angel. Castiel was panting and red faced. Dean reached around to his front and took ahold of the neglected son, stroking it slowly back to life. The hunter backed out of Castiel’s body sluggishly and pushed forward in a short and slow momentum, bending at the waist to leave nips and kisses along the brunette's back.

Castiel hummed low and started to meet Dean with his hips when the human receded too far for too long. The pace started to speed and Castiel used his body as encouragement to almost pull out before charging back in, hitting a spot within his depths he had no idea existed. Every time Dean found his prostate, it shot a course of lightning through not only his body but his grace. Castiel could feel the blue light spark in his body and connect with Dean’s.

His grace seemed to be coursing through his vessel in a cyclical fashion, echoing throughout his body with intense reverberations. Dean braced himself against the bed with one arm before he fell over on top of Castiel. The hot white energy created in the angel’s body was overflowing and flooding Dean’s endocrine system. Two more thrusts in and Castiel lept over the edge and his whole body rang out in a burning pleasure. Dean’s next thrust into that hot blankness took him over his own cliff with an unearthly force.

Dean was still for what felt like hours. When he seemed to finally come to, he backed out of the angel and tenderly sloughed off the condom from his flaccid state. Castiel panted and fell onto his side, facing the hunter.

Castiel stared at Dean, sated and tingly. “Is that how it normally is?”

“Absolutely not. That was some supernatural bullshit.”

Castiel sucked in and bit his bottom lip, nervous that he’d done something wrong.

“I’ve never experienced anything else like that. What the hell was that electric buzz?” He grinned easy and content, his green eyes shining in joy.

Castiel snuck a smile out, eyes closing. “My grace. It reacted.”

There was a quiet that settled between them as they both caught their breaths.

“We’re going to have to see if it works both ways.” Dean laid his hand on Castiel’s calf, letting his thumb aimlessly rub at the skin beneath.

Castiel peeked out behind one closed lid in question, “Both ways?”

“Switching, Cas. You were on the bottom this time. Next time, I claim bottom. But I might have to run you through the process, first.” Dean winked.

Castiel was momentarily dumbfounded. He felt a well of pride and anticipation bubble up from his chest.

It felt nice to be open and talking to Dean about things the hunter normally would never broach. He guessed the spell did its part to bring Dean past the awkward stage of not mentioning his feelings. After being intimate with each other, Castiel figured it was going to be easier to simply enjoy each other’s company. Knowing Dean’s feelings were the same as his made him feel wholly satisfied.

Castiel smiled. “That sounds nice.”

Dean got up to shut off the light, and made his way back to the bed. They laid together and Dean waned into sleep while Castiel did something he didn’t know angel’s could do: he started to doze along side his now lover. His spent grace resonated with the hunter and picked up on Dean’s sleeping patterns, letting him experience the same human phenomenon since his angel powers had returned.

 

**\--Sam’s POV--**

 

The next morning, Sam woke and made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He stopped in the library doorway. All the tables were pushed against the bookshelves. Candles were melted to the quick and placed around a giant chalk sigil in the middle of the room; there was dried blood in splotches within the center of the circle. The younger brother threw his hands into the air with frustration. “Damn it, Dean!” He headed toward his brother’s room, intent on finding out what bone-headed spell his brother decided to cast. He had no idea what he was walking into.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [OsirisApollo's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo) fic [It Won't Come Easily](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9667967) written for the same challenge.


End file.
